


[Podfic] Swoon

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fainting, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, more fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock keeps fainting. There are approximately five different reasons why this might be happening. Possibly six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Swoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192386) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Thank you so much to cathedral_carver for trusting me to podfic this fic. It's such a beautifully written story that I just couldn't resist!
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Swoon. Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ae9d6cd7o5liiz9/Swoon_-_cathedral_carver.mp3)

Music: ['I'll Be Waiting' - Love In Stockholm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2L3cACE_ow)


End file.
